Locks and keys of many shapes and kinds have long been known in the art. Traditionally, keys consist of metal blanks in which holes or depressions are formed which correspond to pins or tumblers in the lock. Recently, electronic locks and keys have been designed, which include a variety of electronic codes transmitted between the lock and the key, wherein the lock electronically opens when the codes are properly identified, and plastic keys with a magnetic strip which is read by a reader in the lock.
Traditional locks and keys suffer from the disadvantage that they can easily be copied for improper use. In addition, other mechanical means, such as bent strips of metal or other more specialized tools, can often open the mechanical locks, in addition to the correct key. Advanced mechanical locks, Electronic and magnetic locks and keys are complicated and costly to manufacture. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for and it would be very desirable to have a traditional-looking key which is easy to use, which is harder to copy, and which corresponds to a lock which cannot be opened except with the proper key.